femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constance Agnew (Battle Creek)
Constance Agnew (Candice Bergen) is a villainess from "Mama's Boy", episode 1.07 of Battle Creek (airdate April 12, 2015). She was the mother of Detective Russ Agnew and a well-known conwoman, having often used Russ in her scams as a child. A year prior to the episode, Constance was caught trying to use fake iPhones to con a cell phone store and was given a six-year prison sentence. When a severed foot was discovered wearing a knock-off sneaker, Russ and Milt Chamberlain contacted Constance for help, much to the former's chagrin due to the resentment he held for his mother's criminal lifestyle. Constance's eccentricities initially interferred with the case, culminating in her taking advantage of her temporary release from prison to have a tryst with her former lover, Henry Briggs. But ultimately, Constance was able to identify the victim as Arnold Mathis--the partner in her final con before being arrested. When it revealed that the owner of the cell phone stores that Constance and Arnold conned was Nick Shaw, the nephew of Detroit mobster Frank Jerome, Russ and Milt asked for Constance to tell them where the other half of the two million dollars they scammed out of Nick was. While Constance insisted she was telling the truth in saying there was no other million dollars out there, this appeared to be contradicted by Nick stating in interrogation that he was robbed of two million dollars. Later on, the gun used to kill Arnold was found to be registered under one of Constance's old aliases, causing Russ to believe that his mother had killed her old partner to take his share of their money from him. To prove her innocence in stealing the million dollars and in Arnold's murder, Constance submitted herself to a lie detector test. However, the test not only appeared to prove Constance was lying in her pleas of innocence, but it also appeared to determine that Constance was lying when she claimed she loved her son. But after Constance was arrested and taken away, it was revealed that the van transporting her to prison was actually a fake, and instead took her to meet up with Henry. But after kissing Henry and assuring him that she loved him, the evil Constance kneed Henry in the crotch before making off with his car. Constance then went to the storage unit where she had all of Russ' old things, revealing that she had hidden the money in several of Russ' old trophies and a picture frame containing an old childhood photo of him. But as Constance began collecting her money, Henry arrived and revealed that he had killed Arnold and had been manipulating Constance to find where the rest of the money was. But as Henry prepared to kill Constance, Russ arrived and apprehended him, having been tracking Constance and having set up everything to make her believe she was being framed to get her to reveal the location of the stolen money. As Constance expressed surprised disbelief at Russ conning her, Russ handcuffed and arrested Constance for her scam. In the police station before being taken in, however, Constance also revealed to Holly Dale that she had set up a man to go to her posing as a reporter wanting to write a defamatory article about Russ, doing so as a test of her loyalty to him out of a belief that they should be in a relationship. Trivia * With Battle Creek being cancelled after one season, Constance Agnew serves as the series' final villainess. Gallery Constance Agnew prison outfit.png Constance Agnew arrest.png|Constance's arrest Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested